A memory device may include one or more semiconductor memory chips that each comprise one or more arrays of memory cells to store data. During fabrication of the memory device, various layers may be deposited over a substrate to form memory cells. Fabrication may involve forming multiple decks that each comprise a set of layers.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.